Renamon (Rika Nonaka)
|-|Rika and Renamon= |-|Kyubimon= |-|Taomon= |-|Sakuyamon= Summary Rika Nonaka and Renamon are main characters in the Digimon Tamers anime series and has such appeared in various media such as movies, manga, video games and drama CDs. Rika was very cold hearted and borderline sadistic at the start of the series, having Renamon killing several Digimon so Renamon can get stronger, even attempting to kill Guilmon on multiple occasions. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | 8-B | 8-A | 7-C '''| '''High 6-A, '''likely '''5-B Name: Rika Nonaka''/Makino Ruki | Renamon, Kyubimon', Taomon, Sakuyamon '''Origin: Digimon Tamers Gender: Female | Genderless but referred to as Female Age: 10 | Unknown, likely older than Terriermon though. Classification: Human, Digimon Tamer, "The Digimon Queen" | Digimon Powers and Abilities: Ability modification and amplification, Super strength, speed, durability, Nature Manipulation, Flight, Fire Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Flight, Possibly Soul Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation Attack Potency: Human level (Managed to injure Harpymon with a sharp stick) | City Block level (Slightly superior or at least on par with Guilmon) | Multi-City Block level '(Vastly stronger than Renamon, able to injure Beelzemon on two occasions ) '| Town level+ 'via power scaling (Easily dispatched with Vajramon, who shouldn't be to much weaker than Makuramon who overpowered a huge portal, defeated several of the weaker D-REAPER agents at once, Should be comparabl to WarGrowlmon who could do this) '''Multi-Continent level '(Easily defeated the ADR-08 MOTHERSHIP and other powerful D-REAPER agents who, together, were able to overpower Zhuqiaomon and Baihumon), likely 'Planet level '(While not as much of a powerhouse as her fellow mega-level Digimon, she has shown to be comparable to them) '''Speed: Normal Human | At least Subsonic '''(She can throw countless punches in the span of seconds) | At least '''Subsonic, probably higher (Should be faster than Renamon, managed to keep up with Behemoth) | Relativistic+ (Comparable with Rapidmon and Wargrowlmon) | FTL (Should be comparable with Gallantmon) Striking Strength: Class H | Class GJ | Class GJ+ | Class TJ~PJ | Class NJ '''to '''XJ Durability: Peak Human level (Rika takes damage when Kyubimon/Taomon get hurt) | At least City-Block level '(Has traded blows with Guilmon and various other stronger Digimon, has survived falling off a Skyscraper after taking a beat down from Mihiramon, who should be comparable with Wargrowlmon) | At least '''City level '(Tanked blows against Vajramon, though has since managed to survive hits from much stronger foes such as Beelzemon) | At least '''Multi-Continent level (Should be on-par Rapidmon who charged through Zhuqiaomon's fire), At least Planet level with her Talisman of Light ''(It's heavily implied that not even Beelzemon can break through its walls) | Likely '''Planet level '(Should be comparable with Megagargomon and Gallantmon, tanked blows from various D-REAPER agents such as ADR-07 PARATICE HEAD), likely much higher with Crystal Sphere Stamina: Very high Range: Depends on the attack, though most attacks tend to be several kilometers. Standard Equipment: D-POWER and Digi-Modify cards | None | None | Her Paintbrush | Her Staff Intelligence: Rika is very knowledgeable about Digimon, hence her nickname "The Digimon Queen". Renamon is extremely smart combat wise Weaknesses: Rika needs to be nearby the battle, which can make her an easy target. When Kyubimon or Taomon get seriously hurt, Rika feels the pain. These two weaknesses are no longer in effect once Renamon digivolves into Sakuyamon Feats: Renamon * Crossed several City-Blocks in a matter of a few minutes * Trades blows with Allomon, an Armor level (on par with Champions) Digimon * Holds back Guilmon * Defeats two Armor level Digimon with ease * Is skillful at Axe fighting * Takes a concrete shattering blast point-blank * Beam struggles with Allomon * Survives a blow from Megadramon * Tanks at least three lightning bolts at once * Casually wallruns * Moves so fast it appears like teleporting * Runs up a skyscraper in no time * Can hear Rikas screams for help through a forest * [http://i.imgur.com/EX2DTuj.gif Causes a sizable explosion with her Diamond Storm attack] * Impeccable Aim Kyubimon * Knocks Beelzemon off of Behemoth * She can shoot multiple, powerful fireballs at once * Can temporarily become a giant flying dragon made of fire Taomon * Can deflect Vajramon's sword swings with utter ease * Can hover and fly * Her force-field can keep Planet busting Digimon at bay * Her brush can do this * It can also dispel many negative things * She can create a large floating platform w/shield * Her Shield can take a lot of damage, also notice how calm she is * Her shield can easily tank an onslaught of Zhuqiaomon's fire * She can keep pace with Zhuqiaomon while in her shield, too, so it doesn't impede her movement * She can also fire countless small bombs, they're pretty weak though Sakuyamon * Dodges a storm of enemy attacks * She shows great dexterity * Caused great harm to the REAPER * To show how much stronger than Taomon she is, she was able to defeat three ADR-03 in a single shot, a single ADR-03 was able to defeat Taomon, Rapidmon and Wargrowlmon at once! * Creates a barrier even stronger than that of Taomon's * She can make it large enough to fit Megagargomon, too Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' '''Rika Nonaka * Digi-Modify Speed: Increases Renamons Speed * Digi-Modify Hyperchip: '''Increases Renamon's power by 10% * '''Digi-Modify Armor: '''Adds a pilebunker to Renamon's arm. * '''Digi-Modify Alias: '''Creates a clone of Renamon/Taomon to take an attack at the cost of energy. * '''Digi-Modify Agumon's Frozen Wind: '''Grants Renamon SnowAgumon's "Frozen Wind" technique. * '''Digi-Modify Snimon Twin Sickles: '''Gives Renamon Snimon's sickle-arms, allowing her use of its "Twin Sickles" technique * '''Digi-Modify Hyperspeed: '''Greatly increases Kyubimon's speed with Hyper Speed * '''Digi-Modify Crystal Fire: '''Greatly increases Renamon's strength * '''Digi-Modify Radiant Fire: '''Gives Taomon a protective and empowering light aura * '''Digi-Modify Tomahawk: '''Gives Renamon Boltmon's "Battle Tomahawk * '''Digi-Modify Shellmon Hydro Blaster: '''Gives Renamon Shellmon's "Hydro Blaster" technique. * '''Digi-Modify Digivolution: '''Digivolves Renamon to Kyubimon * '''Digi-Modify Matrix Digivolution: '''Digivolves Kyubimon to Taomon (Or Renamon in Taomon) * '''Digi-Modify Bio-Murge Digivolution: '''Murges Rika Nonako and Renamon to digivolve into Sakuyamon '''Renamon * Diamond Storm (Koyousetsu, lit. "Fox Leaf Arrowheads"): Throws sharpened leaves at the opponent. * Kohenkyo (lit. "Fox Switch Deception"): Uses a transformation art in which it copies the opponent's appearance and re-covers itself in that texture. * Power Paw (Touhakken, lit. "Tohachi Game"): Engulfs fists and feet in a raging inferno of blue flames after glowing in a ghostly blue light, then leaps into the air and kicks and slices at foes. Kyubimon * Dragon Wheel (Koenryū, lit. "Fox Flame Dragon"): She starts to spin very fast, which causes the flames on her body to erupt into a fiery inferno. This turns her body into a ball of swirling blue fire. When in this state, she summons a mystical dragon, which emerges from her body to destroy her enemies. * Fox Tail Inferno (Onibidama, lit. "Will-o'-the-wisp Ball"): The blue flames on her tails become brighter, and ghostly faces appear on them. The faces then become small fireballs which she launches at her opponents to destroy them in an explosion of energy as well as trap them in a cage of blue flames which singes them. * Headbutt (Zutsuki): Charges and attacks with the head. * Koshūgeki (lit. "Fox Attack"): Uses the power of a will o' wisp to quickly tackle its enemy. * Kodengeki (lit. "Fox Electric Attack"): Attacks with an electrifying headbutt. * Tengu (Amatsu-kitsune): Emits a high pitched scream and summons a spirit on the enemy. Taomon * Talisman of Light '(''Bonhitsusen, lit. "Buddhist Brush Brandish"): Chants the incantation "Bon-Hitsu-Sen" while painting the Sanskrit character in the air with its gigantic brush, then hurls it at the opponent to catch them in a gigantic explosion and annihilate them. * '''Thousand Spells (Kofūsatsu, lit. "Fox-seal Scrolls"): Wreathes its talismans around the opponent's body, then detonates them. * Talisman Star (Rajas): Uses the Devanagari letter "र" as blades to cut through the darkness. * Talisman Spell: Creates and chants the sacred syllable "ॐ" to form a hemispherical yin-yang shield capable of movement. * Brush Stroke (Ippitsu, lit. "One Stroke"): Uses a large brush to hit the enemy. * Brush Strike (Issen, lit. "One Flash"): Strikes the enemy with a huge brush. * Trinity Force (Trinity Burst): A combined attack with WarGrowlmon and Rapidmon. This attack turns all three Digimon into crystal and then a giant phoenix beam. Sakuyamon * Spirit Strike: Attacks the opponent with the four kuda-gitsune carried on its waist. * Amethyst Mandala: Strikes the ground with the Kongou Shakujou, spreading a purifying barrier that exorcises evil spirits. * Twin Blades of Beauty and of Truth: Uses the Kongou Shakujou to create two pink rings of energy around itself which form a barrier of cherry blossom petals. * Crystal Sphere: Creates a spherical barrier around itself. * Amethyst Wind: Unleashes a storm of purifying cherry blossoms. * Fox Drive: Destroy your enemy with a burning blue flame. * Thunder Kick: Drops down like lightning from the sky and attacks with a kick. * Fox Card: Throws a card and seals the enemy's power. * Flaming Fox : Attacks with a flaming kick from the sky. Rika's respect thread Key: Rika | Renamon | Kyubimon | Taomon | Sakuyamon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Light Users Category:Foxes Category:Energy Users Category:Wind Users Category:Water Users Category:Soul Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Speedsters Category:Martial Artists Category:Anime Characters Category:Kids Category:Card Users Category:Monsters Category:Toei Animation Category:Namco-Bandai